tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
List of TP-TH-7 and the Gang's Idols
TP-TH-7 members and their gangs are known best for having Idols from Dance Dance Revolution. They all known to arrange the favorite songs of them. List of Idols The Return of Dance Dance Revolution The Blood Season has the movie that released in that season's year called "The Return of Dance Dance Revolution". It was shown to be released on July 12, 2019, two weeks before Lop and Krista file a lawsuit for Joselyn Howard's Vampire Tomboy and Werewolf Girly-Girl being a bad show that can attempt to murder a friend from that episode. The Moment Spirit members, all residents from all eight apartments of the Moment Spirit Value, TP-TH-7 members, their gang, and Kamira Nocturna all went to a theater that day to watch the movie. The main characters have been all set, being Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, Naoki Maeda, Kazuko Uchida, Moriko Tanaka, Shiro Yamamoto, Taro "Warui" Yukimura, and Daku Kurosawa. Being notified that there are some other characters, like Tomosuke Funaki, Shoichiro Hirata, Takayuki Ishikawa, Junko Karashima, Hiroyoshi Kato, Osamu Migitera, Ryutaro Nakahara, Kosuke Saito, Yasuhiro Taguchi, Hiroyuki Togo, and Akira Yamaoka. The Return of Dance Dance Revolution is all about a set of six friends that are against the meanies who keeps destroying DDR by instant. When time traveling to the future, it is how it is inspired. Futuristic Version In Future trilogy, from the movie that the Moment Spirit watched in Blood Season, the idols of TP-TH-7 return as futuristic version, being born 118 years after the originals. The main three artists are the idols of the members of TP-TH-7. * Futuristic Yuichi Asami * Futuristic Sota Fujimori * Futuristic Naoki Maeda The others are the gang's idols. * Futuristic Tomosuke Funaki * Futuristic Shoichiro Hirata * Futuristic Takayuki Ishikawa * Futuristic Junko Karashima * Futuristic Hiroyoshi Kato * Futuristic Osamu Migitera * Futuristic Ryutaro Nakahara * Futuristic Kosuke Saito * Futuristic Yasuhiro Taguchi * Futuristic Hiroyuki Togo * Futuristic Akira Yamaoka There are even more DDR artists from the past or present, but it is quite sense that the idols of only TP-TH-7 members and their gang have futuristic version. Supernatural Effects Only few idols of TP-TH-7 and the Gang have supernatural effects over themselves somehow. It happened in The Moment Spirit, The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life, The Moment Spirit Halloween, and The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses. In the original Moment Spirit, Yuichi Asami, Tsukiko's idol, became a vampire after the Moment Spirit arrives at Cedar Point. Krista Ulrich had a first line: "Yuichi Asami is now a vampire. He just became right as we arrived here." In Japan, it was nighttime, while in Eastern Untied States was in the daytime. Also, Kosuke Saito, Haruka's idol, becomes one of them, too. Kosuke is cured right as the Moment Spirit went to lunch. At Steel Vengeance, there was also one point when he is being threatened when a person comes up to Tsukiko and told her that he's taking Yuichi Asami out in the sunny weather, which Tsukiko asked him that is he's threatening her idol, but he answered no, but she doesn't know what she's talking about, and Tsukiko then got enraged that she screams that he's a vampire, which makes him run away. The cure of Yuichi was a bit more challenging, because he becomes a human back for only 30 minutes, and becomes a vampire again. After the fight scene at Millennium Force, then he becomes a human again. In The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life, all fourteen idols become vampires, on account of vampire creators who kept traveling around the world transforming people into vampires, which was causing everyone in TP-TH-7 and the Gang to become vampires. In The Moment Spirit Halloween, when Yuichi Asami knocked himself down and became a zombie for only a day, Yasuhiro Taguchi found the way to get rid of these effects, so then it worked. The next day, Junko Karashima, Katsuro Takahashi's idol became a werewolf on purpose in front of Naoki Maeda, Yuri Moto's idol, who became an evil warlock. The next stop, Sota Fujimori, Tomiko Kai's idol became a good warlock, and then Kosuke Saito, Haruka Sato's idol, and Ryutaro Nakahara, Megumi Yamazaki's idol, both became zombies at the same time. Due to nicknames of Tim Tsukuda and Krista Ulrich from Rhonda Warren, Yuichi Asami, Tsukiko Uchida's idol, became vampire for the THIRD time, and was notified by a male picker-upper that he didn't see him in the mirror, but he saw him in the real life circulation. All five got cured, but Yuichi Asami didn't get his vampirism go away. Later, Yasuhiro Taguchi, Mizuki Matsumoto's idol, and Takayuki Ishikawa, Tsubasa Abe's idol, both became zombies, while Naoki Maeda and Sota Fujimori later became vampires, thanks to being idols to the members. Everyone else all become neutral warlocks. Then, the late night, Yuichi's, Sota's, and Naoki's vampirisms are not cured still, though Yasuhiro and Takayuki were cured. At the end, all twenty idols of TP-TH-7 and the Gang+ are vampires. In The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses, Yuichi Asami, Tsukiko Uchida's idol, has been notified to be a vampire again, but has never been cured his vampirism until the Moment Spirit found the fifth relic. It was shown on the news article title, Japanese Musician of BEMANI transformed into Vampire. Named After DDR Artists There are some couples that their nicknames are named after DDR artists. Like for examples: * Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda are the only two Moment Spirit members that have their nicknames by Rhonda Warren that are named after DDR artist. Tim's nickname is "Yuichi" while Krista's is "Asami". It is possible that their favorite DDR artist would be Yuichi Asami, like Tsukiko's. * As of Rhonda Warren, the couple, Ashton Michaels and Mikayla Foster. Ashton is called "Sota" while Mikayla is called "Fujimori". It is possible that their favorite DDR artist would be Sota Fujimori, like Tomiko's. * As of Rhonda Warren, the couples, Alex Weary and Maria Maeda. Maria is called by last name, and Alex's nickname is "Naoki". It is possible that their favorite DDR artist would be Naoki Maeda, like Yuri's. Cruelties There are so many cruelties in many ways to act towards the idols of TP-TH-7 members and their gang. WJ-IJ-5 and their thugs do this way much easier than others that are bad. Yuichi Asami is the only one being threatened by more than anybody else, due to Tsukiko as a leader to everything. When each of the DDR artists get threatened or talked bad about, either the member or the gang of TP-TH-7 enraged. Like for examples: if anyone start throwing Ryutaro Nakahara into the trash, Megumi Yamazaki would be digging in the trash; if anyone talks about Naoki Maeda turning green, Yuri Moto has the way to yell in anger that her name is not Midori; if anyone locks Sota Fujimori in, Tomiko Kai has the way to start breaking in; if anyone lie about Junko Karashima, Katsuro Takahashi will argue; if anyone attempts to make Hiroyoshi Kato small, Makoto Suzuki has to way to stop them before they did; if anyone wants to kidnap Kosuke Saito, Haruka Sato warns them not to; if anyone thought Akira Yamaoka is a child, Rin Oshiro tells them he's already old; if anyone threatens to kill Yuichi Asami, Tsukiko Uchida gets enraged. Trivia * DDR is one of the favorite music rhythm video games of every heroes in the franchise. * Many cruelties are part of running gags. * All idols have birthdays close to members and the gang of TP-TH-7. Only one is on the same day, few are on a day before or after, another few on a week before or after, and few days before or after. * The members' idols are Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and Naoki Maeda. * Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda has their nicknames that are named after Tsukiko Uchida's idol. Category:List